Forbiden Love
by unkown swag
Summary: what happen when Tanya Angeleschou (GW series by Quinn loftis) meets Markus Black (twilight series by Stephenie Meyer ) in collage . At first they hated each other but now could their be a possible relationship between them, against all odds?
1. Chapter 1

**This is a crossover between twilight by Stephenie Meyer and grey wolves series by Quinn Loftis . I don't own anything but Tanya (Decebel and Jens daughter) and Bryan (ness and Jacob son). **

**Summary: what happen when Tanya meets Markus Black in collage . At first they hated each other but know could their be a possible relationship between them, against all odds.**

I waved good bye to my parents as I headed to my new life in collage. Lexi and i collage life. Wane an I broke up . So it's a single new life for me. Me and Lexi shared a apartment off of campus. "I can't wait to be living the lives of parties that last day and night, make out with different guys, & get hated by girls". "Are you sure your not related to jen". I asked her. I remember my telling me about Aliyah ,and how she was so much like Jen, she told me I might have a jenalike . I thought she was lying , but I guess she wasn't a Jen Or jenalike add spice , fun ,and trouble into the friendship. Lexi just laugh. "So , are you looking forward to the hot bench abs "she asked. Then added, don't use wane as a excuse , he going her and he's going to fuck every girl here without a thought about you , so you should do the same but make sure they are clean " Lexi said with a wink. I started shaking my head." So do you know your first class is "? I asked her. "My first class is training/ like p.e , what about you"? Lexi was training to become a FBI agent , I thought that was pretty cool, she wanted a life outside the pack but still be in the pack. I was training to become a teacher, I loved kids. My nephew nick and I hang out all the time . He was very said when I said I was going bye bye. "My first class is history ". Lexi gave me a face that stated that sucks for you. Pretty soon we were at our house since our pack is 25 minutes away. Lexi and I pick our room and then unpacked . Once I was finished in my room , I went to bed.

Next thing I knew it was Monday and I was in history class with a asshole/ hybrid. MR. A said we'll have a partner project . Damn it. Damn mr.a making me do a project on the first day with a asshole. School was out 6 boring hours later. I had gotten a job at the coffee place because I didn't want to be to depend on my family or the pack . Lexi was the security guard . Lexi wanted life with a pack and still have a human life even though she wasn't human. I must have been deep into a thought because I saw hands moving in front of my face. "Hello" the owner of the hands said. It was that damn hybrid. "Hello ". I snapped back at him. " listen I need you to come over to my table when I blond girl comes an sit with me"."asshole" I muttered. " do I need to report that to your manger , people who call people asshole shouldn't work with people"." Mind your damn business hybrid". " oh so now you calling me a hybrid, know what where's your manger". "Can you just go sit down and leave me alone and when the girl comes ill swing by"." I thought so, and one more thing you will refer to call me Marcus "."whatever, just go".i really wanted to say listen hybrid I do unspeakable things to you if you keep fucking with me. Soon it was closeting time and I notice the blond girl never came.i knew he was mad and embressed at the same time."closeting time I yelled as I left to the locker room".then Lexi came in. " did you see that got dude out there, he looks sad and lonely you should talk to him". "First of all he not hit and secondly he's a asshole"."ah you met him before".dude he's a asshole hybrid". I need to slap some scent into her, so I slap her." Do you think he's cute now "I asked her.

"Yea ".

I slapped her aging you may think I'm wrong for this but damn she needed it. "How about now", I asked."yea I do but if you slap me aging its on".we left the stuff locker room laughing. "What the hell are you still doing her "Marcus""? I asked him. " I wanted to talk to that beautiful lady right there", he said as he wiggled he's eye browns at Lexi . "Dude your cute but your so not my type". I thought for a second, I didn't even know Lexi had a type ...Lexi had a type wow congrats to her I guess." Ok then" , he said soundly awkward. " I'll met you at the house Tanya ", she said as she walked away. "So Marcus when are we going to work on this project"? I asked ." Hmm... How about.. Ah...umm... Never ". Now it was official he seriously a asshole. " that ok ill just ask mr. A to change my partner". I said as I lock the door, then made a movement that said now get out, and that exactly what he did. I still think he's a asshole. I went home go see Lexi with Ice cream tub on the counter "spill" was the only thing she said. "What is there to spill". " you and this Marcus guy what's going on "? "Like I told you he's a ass and I can't stand him why the interested in me and him anyway"?"I have a feel y'all are going to get together , and ah ha there is a thing between y'all, I feel some type of way that you didn't tell me until now". "There nothing between us and if there was i would tell you ".

****I was sitting in history waiting for class to end so I can talk about changing partners .finally it ended. "Mr. A my partner thinks I'm doing the work all by myself , and he i sent even want to work with me"."Tanya would you want to work with someone who calls you names and Judges you"." No but I didn't think about it like that , so what your saying us try to be nice to him "?"exactly". "Thanks mr. A ".


	2. Chapter 2

"So when do we do the blood rites "he asked . I forgot all about that , shut I thought my dad, he's not going to like this."umm.. I don't know right now" I said biting . "Who's this Decebel guy your so scared about being mad at you, I can take him for you ". I laughed , he look at me funny I quickly added "my dad"." I gotta meet big daddyO I guess , he'll love me". If he accepts you, I thought lucky the block was up so he didn't catch that one." You scared daddy's not going to like me "." No I just know - never mind". "He dosent like vampires does he "? "No he doesn't ", I said with a frown . " lets talk to your mom first ". "Now"? "What you scared of your mom too"?" Now love , when are you going to stop changeling me , I can't stand it ". "When there's need to wait lets go" I sign and followed him to he's car.

At Jen and Decebel house

"Mom ", yelled throw the house.

"Tanya , why are you not in collage and what's that sent it smells like someone die and is still alive". Her eyes almost wigged out her head when she saw Marcus . "This is Marcus" I said as I waved my hand over him. My mom was still suck on stuiped about how built Marcus looked, he was tan and wearing a fitted dark blue shirt, black pants, and high tops blue and black adidas . "Do I really smell like death and life ", i heard in the back of my head "."Hello Marcus" she said as she walked around him , "what brings you her with my daughter "." We have to talk to you"."just you mom so lock your mind up so dad can't hear this "I whispered. Follow me she said as we walked into a room."what do you have to tell me, I know he's your mate but there something Else your not telling me"."leave it to your mom to jump to the point I live her already",I heard Marcus say with a chuckle throw the bond ."well you see Marcuse is different , a different daddy would like ". "And this different would be ". "Marcus is a hybrid , a vampier and werewolf & this is really cool human , his mother was born both vampier and human and he's farther a were wolf , if you don't understand this there's movies and books about them "." A hybrid really , oh Decebel isn't going to like this but he's going to have to suck it up , he's your mate". That when Decebel walked in. "Who's who's mate "?" Hey dad "I said , shirt I hope he doesn't hurt him."who doesn't hurt who love"?Marcus asked throw the bond. "Well dec if you were home on time and quite being a alpha for a few seconds you could have knew , and we could have the most amazingest sex ever, but no". "Leave in to Jennifer to talk about our sex kid in front of our daughter , anyway who's who's mate"?"hello mr. angeleschou" Marcus said bravely ." And this is "Decebel asked doing he's famous Decebel look when he lends against the wall with his arms crossed. "I'm Marcus Black and I am Tanya true mate and yes I a hybrid vampier /werewolf/human " Marcus said with a smudged look . Decebel look at him with crazy eyes and then said" nope impossible my daughter is not going to be mated to a blood sucker"." Decebel " Jen gave him that what the hell toady fucked up look. " Jen I'm not the Olny one who knows what he drinks and I know Tanya wants to have kids I'm not going to have little monsters trying to drink my blood when I'm not looking and u can't say they won't drink me because I'm human because I'm not I'm a wolf so there for they'll try to eat me ". "Dec you just mad yourself sound like a total woos". I heard him call Marcus a monster Marcus wasn't a monster and if I have kids with him they wouldn't be ether , right now he a monster , I don't think I can forgive him he just down degreates my mate and unborn children . I walked a away . Decebel tried to grabbed me . "No" I yelled" you lost me , you down degreating him is down degreating me , we are true mates, I'm going to be with him if you like it or not "! "Babe chill out I'm ok it's ok ", I heard from behind me . "No it's not i almost lost you once because I judge you, I'll be damn if I lose you aging because someone that is family keeps judging you, we are one mates if they don't want or like you they don't want or like we either". I had stray tears rolling down my face when I reach the car. I felt the hands I need around me , it made me feel much better . Markus whispered in my ear "i'll never leave you , we'll be together forever ". He wiped my tears away. " I love you Marcus and that was very rude of him , I said as I shook my head . "Love, didnt you say that the first time you found out". "Yea but-"He cut her off." Love he's not use to this this is something new for him please don't give up on him cause of me he's your father without him I wouldn't have you". He said as r hugged me titer. "Can we go home"? " "we " and "home"? "Yea we are mates we can live with each other , and much more but not tonight I just want to cuddle". He nodded and open the door for her, to get in the car. "I have to text Lexi to tell her to lock the door I'm not coming home"." Go ahead , my roommate doesn't really live with me , he live with he's girlfriend off campus and when they fight come home". We made it to Marcus house I put one of his shirts and shorts on and jumped in his bed** .**


	3. Chapter 3 & 4 mix

_**( a/nok so I got pissed the fuck off .. I had the a thousands words and the my dumb iPod deleted it so now I'm sorry beacuse this took long to put up... So I'm going to make it up 2 you and have 2,000 words :) )**_

* * *

4 montes later

"Your birthdays tomorrow what are you going to do"Lexi asked as we headed to my house. "I really don't know I usually spend my birthdays with mom and Decebel ". "Damn you really did cut him off "." I strip him from he's tittle the day I told him he lost me , he's nothing to me NOTHING"."I get it quiet yelling in my ear and using your alpha power it's getting hard to breath in here"."I didn't mean too"." I know you just got a little mad"."love you should forgive him he's your dad , without him I wouldn't have you "Marcus said using the bond. "No", I barked at him. "Stubborn one aren't you ". Yup just like my mom ". I heard nosie from the side of me I turned "yes Lexi ". "I can't wait till I get a man and be doing that to you ". I laughed. "So when are you getting mated "? "Well I have to go to the alpha -soon -to be -classes and hopeful after I graduate we'll do it, we are also thinking about starting a pack of our own". "That's good so who's going to bond you guys". "Umm... Since I'm not talking to my dad it'll either be Costin or Vasile "." You thought about this a lot haven't you , to bad it's not going to happen like that ". Before I know it she knocked me out with some wolf spane . wolf spane doesn't hurt it just makes you sleep and if someone wearing it next to you did doesn't make you sleepy it as to be on your skin by it personally, so if someone rubbed pass me wearing it I would be ok.

Markus

I felt complete in my mind , it was like Tanya wasn't there witch was weird I don't even feel this when she sleeping . "Tanya" I said throw the bond. "She got me with wolf spane I don't know what's she up to but... "Her voice faded away."Tanya wake up who got you , and what was you going to say". Who the hell gots her I thought .Lexi was the first named that popped into my mind. I called her phone , surprisingly she answered maybe I got the wrong person I thought. "If you want her free do the blood rites with me". Fucking bitch had my girl , how could she even ask me of that my heart belongs to Tanya ." Why , what happen to I'm not your type "? "Thoughts change, now are you going to do it or not"? "I'll take the deal if you let me have one more night with her , no tricks up my sleeve , Let me give the women I love a life , after Tanya and I night I will marry you, I won't do the blood rites though that's are true mates, and we are not so all I will agree to you see marrying you, take it or live it ". The thought of another in my arms made my skin crawl ." Taking it " she said and with that she hung up the phone . I ran straight over to Jennifer and Decebel house. "Mrs. angeleschou I need to speak , Tanyas in danger , but I could get her out of it but I need your help". Jennifer open the door ." What's going on"?" Lexi gots her she allowed me with one more night with her and if I want to keep her safe I have two marry her". I frowned." Oh my god, Tanya not going to make this throw with help". " I know I need you help their , get her to get over me, tell her that I don't want her". I was going to break, I need to get out of there I need my mate. I left Jennifer house she gave me a hug I was oddly suprised ." It's going to be ok fate has something planed for you two".i nodded my head and headed to my car. I called Lexi " give my her at 5:00 pm today and tomorrow I will call you when I left. Damn I thought I was about to leave my babe , my soon to be everything . By the time 5 Alcock came I was the grumpiest meatiest wolf you could get. When I saw Tanya sleeping because of the wolf spane , it made me pissed off even more. I nodded my head to Lexi and then went to the other side to get Tanya out.

Tanya

I forgot what happen all I know I was sleeping an then Marcus came and got me out the car. He was kissing me like he wasn't ever going to see me aging . "So what are we doing today"? I saw how mad he look so I put a hand on him , he's face look a little unmeaner. He didnt really talk that much, and when it was bed time he didnt even bother to hold me or do stuff with me , that's when I rolled over and kissed him on the lips , when he finally kissed back I felt the passion the hurt and the lost . I didn't break our lips apart it was obvious we both need each other . That when I tugged at he's shirt he took it off and with another tug he's pants , then his underwear , it was just me and naked Marcus , I could tell right away he's wolf was now in control, but I didn't care I need him , his love , I just need him.

In the morning

I woke up to a empty bed and a note on the dresser. I walked up and opening it. I can't be with you I don't love yesterday was a mistake , I'm leaving don't follow me or use the bond. I felt like I was about to die , mates don't do that to each other, at least that what my mom said. He would never leave me , he was a little mad but I think he's joking, I was waiting for the punch all day , it never came . That when I finally got off of cloud nine and realize the letter was real.

Marcus

It was so hard leaving this room know i would never see Tanya aging , but this was for her safety . The note I left broke my heart to the fullest , I hoped it didn't hurt her as much as I did writing it. I was on my way to see Lexi damn I just want to slapped the ... Idk out of her she the last person I even want to talk to . But this is protecting Tanya , so I had to do it. Man I just could get her out my mind , the way she moaned my name when we was making love , the way she talk, the way she move. I loved her so much and this was hurting me so much.

Tanya

My mom called and said that she she wanted to meet me cause the sound of my voice sounded like I was a lot worse then I said.

1 year later

It's been 1 year since I last saw him talk to him , had a twins . Luke and Katey. They turn 1 today . It's been a year since their dad left. Decebel , my father finally stop thinking my kids hybrids were monsters after they were born . Luke and Katey Ashely took a liking to him. "Mommy " my daughter called as she jumped on the bed. "Yes Katey "I said as I pulled her closer my baby girls a year old now where's my baby boy, I wonder. "Where Luke I asked her as pick her put and took her to the kitchen so I could make breakfast ." Still sleeping ", I could clearly say Luke took that part from me. Wyatt my best friend , played my kids dad around strangers or other packs. "Do you want me to wake him"? "Sure ", I said and grabbed my phone and texted Wyatt, "they grow so fast soon it's going to be their first day in school".

"I'm coming over , your going to need a shoulder later". He text back.

"Ok... :/ I texted back Wyatt was a amazing best friend he would do anything for me even risk scaring away girls because he has "kids " ( air quotes ).

" I love you" he texted back.

"I love you too ". Even though Wyatt wasn't a person I had romantic instance doesn't mean I didn't love him at all we had a good friendship. I finished breakfast just in time . Katey and Luke came into the room while Wyatt was at the door, I unlocked it so he could come in. Right when he walked in the twins came at him. "Uncle Wyatt it's our birthday , what you got for us "both Katey and Luke asked but Katey quicky added , " thank you for come now can we please have our giftes, oh and good morning". For a one year old this was a lot of words but my babies were smart . "Good job Kate " I said as I pick her and Luke up and putting them in a high chair. "Guess who's coming home"? Wyatt sounded excited

"Who ".

"Lexi".

"Oh cool I have talk to her in so long".he nodded.

" I heard she married ".

"I wonder how come I didn't get a invite I mean, I should have been her maid of honor".

"Well I guess she had other things on her mind , any what are we doing today"?

" Well I was going to take them to my parents house & after that the caravel , and then I was going to get their cake and give to them and sleep".

"Sounds fun ".

"I guess I just wish they knew their father and the other way around too.

"Nya (Tanya's nick name) there will come a time and until that time I'm happy playing fake daddy". I smilied, then looked at my kids. They we obviously done because they threw the left overs at each other.

"Can you get Luke for me Wyatt"?

"Yea". I watch as Wyatt grabbed Luke and cleaned him up.

"I can't wait until you meet the right one, then you could have your own littles and look cute taking care of them". I said with a smile. wyatts face a light shade of red." Blushing Wyatt "I joked with him.

He lightly smiled and with that the kids were clean I jumped in the shower and then we left to my parents house .

"Mom", I called as I ran throw the house I was raised in , it always gave me a great feeling to bring my kids to where I have grown up . "Hello Tanya , Kat ( Katey has many nick names like kat, Kate , or just Kay), Luke, Wyatt". "Hello Jennifer , Wyatt said "grandma " Luke and kat yelled. Jennifer gave Tanya a face that stated " you know how much I hate that word it makes me feel old". My mom was so readable . "Is Decebel here the kid want to see him before we leave". My mom hated when I call my father Decebel but as I said befor he lost me it was his fault . " just a min she yelled as she ran upstairs to get him. Moments later Decebel and my mom walked down the stairs." Grandpa" my kids ran up to him yelling.

He smiled and nodded at me and Wyatt. As Decebel took the kids to the back I help my mom make food for Lexi's arrival.

" You ready to see her after what she had done to you "my mom asked.

"What do you mean what she has done to me, what did she do to me?" I asked worried.

"I'll let you find out from her guest ". My mom said as she walked away. Who the hell is her guest I asked mad. The door bell rong . I went to answer it. I opened it right in front of my face was my X best friend and the guy who left me a year ago and know I know why.


	4. Chapter 5

_**(This song sounded like it fitted for the chapter . no updating on sundays, Saturdays, and sometimes Friday :) )**_

_**Little mix turn your face**_

_**Cause you Turned your face & now I can't feel you anymore**_

_**Turn your face so now I can't see you anymore**_

_**Walk away until you're not standing at my door**_

_**Turn your face, Walk away, & stay**_

* * *

I stood their until Katey grabbed my hand and tugged at my shirt."Mommy Luke and i are ready to leave".I looked up to let Lexi and Marcus in. Marcus had the face of hurt . "Wyatt can you get Luke , me and kat are going to get in the car". I turn back to Lexi and Marcus. "Come in" I nodded for them to come in.

"You have kids"? Lexi asked stunned.

"Yes, and today's their birthday I have 2 get going though, we'll talk soon". I waved goodbye as I headed to the car with kat in front of me and Luke and Wyatt behind me. I looked from the corner of my eye to see if Marcus looked back , but he didn't .

Marcus

My head is hurting . When Tanya saw me and Lexi together all her pain went right throw the block wall I had up for 3 years, finally crumbled. Then a little girl Katey tugged on her , she also had a little boy and a Wyatt in the picture.

"You have kids " Lexi asked. I turned to look right to Tanya ,please they there are your baby cousins or something.

"Yes, and today's their birthday I have 2 get going though ,we'll talk soon". She said as she waved goodbye to us . I looked throw the corner of my eye to see if Tanya looked back. She didn't.I guess she stoped loving me I thought. My wolf snared and my vampier hissed , "she will always be ours ,and Only ours" they both said.

Tanya

I couldn't get him off me mind. Why would he leave me for Lexi? That was the question . Nobody leaves their true mate just because they like someone else so it has to go deeper I thought. Luke and Katey were of on the kitty rides , I was sitting there getting mad at someone who obviously didnt want me, my wolf howled "he'll always love us there has to be a reason. I shook my head . "What are you thinking about Nya ".

"Nothing". I felt bad lieing to him , after all he does for me .

"Your thinking about him aren't you".he said it more as a statement then a question. Wyatt was the only person who knew who my kids real father was. I nodded.

"It's going to be okay , it's getting late and I have to go to work ill text you later ok". I nodded aging . Luke and Kat played on a couple of more rides before we lefted. We had one more stop to make , at ness & Jacob (marcus mother & father) house. In the four months that me and Marcus was together we always found time to visit them, and when me and Marcus broke up the only thing changed was that I was by myself. When I told ness I was pregnant she didn't ask whom's baby it was ,she knew it was Marcus. I tried to lie to her but she'll always say "lying dosent get you nowhere".so I just quited after awhile.

"Tanya it's nice to see you and the kids". Ness said as she hugged me. Ness didnt look like a grandma she looked like a 17 year old , it i thought it was werid she was my mother in law and my kids grandma.

Marcus

Lexi finally let me visit my parents it's been 3 years since I last so them. When I walked up to the door I felt a unesed feeling. I smelt foods an different a scents a lot , this useally mean their was a bug dinner , now I thought why would they be having a big dinner what was they celebrating . I knocked on the door . Alice open it. She gave me a weak smiling and turn around and announce my presents . I saw aunt rose and uncle Emmet flirting on the couch, aunt Alice and uncle jasper with worried faces, my grandparents talking but keep sneaking glances to me. Finally I saw my mother and father they was playing with 2 little kids. I got a closer look I seen these kids before I thought . And then I remembered Tanya . That when it hit me I had kids. Not one but 2. Shit I thought. I looked around the room to see Tanya fake playing on her phone acting as if nobody noticed her. Then I turned back to my parent , I didn't know what to say obviously they knew about the kids an they didn't tell me all that came out was a simple snarled "hello".

Tanya

Alice announced that Marcus was her I went stiff , damn i though. I cold never get a break ?. When Marcus saw me I knew exactly what he thought. Man a person who keeps the bond wall up for 3year really was angry or really forgot to keep it up. He's hello bearly was a hello . He was pissed off.

"DAMN RIGHT I AM , I JUST FOUND OUT IM A DAD,HOW COME YOU DIDN'T TELL ME "he yelled throw the bond. That was the first time I heard him talk throw the bond in 3 years.

"Who said they are your kids". I said I knew it was a weak argument but that's all I had. I could tell Marcus was super pissed off, now.

"Don't lie to me Tanya and with that he lefted.

Marcus

I thought I was going to stay long but nope that didnt happen. Tanya made me pissed off, she thinks playing around saying the kids aren't mind is going to make me chill, we all know damn well their mines, I thought. I need to find the real reason she with me and its not cause she loves me , it's for something else. I went to decebels and Jens house and request a separate room. I got one on the 5 floor down the hall to the left first door.


	5. Chapter 6

_**( a/n this chapter is going to be a little sad tell me what you think i need them reveiws please :)...)**_

* * *

Marcus

I stayed up late up late last night trying to crack the mystery why does Lexi want me not to be with Tanya . I only came up with 2 reasons. Someone want Tanya an made a deal with her, or she just dosent want to see Tanya happy. The first on was Likely the reason but who .

Tanya

I called Wyatt a.s.a.p when I got home ." I need you her right away", I whispered yelled throw the phone . " ok " Wyatt said.

"Mommy "! Luke yelled .

"Yes Luke ". I came running into the room , where I saw kat lying on the floor not moving or breathing ,she had a note next her her this "is what happens when you don't listen to what I say" the note said . I cried , my little girl was gone . I called my mother and Decebel and Marcus . I put luke to bed he didn't know what was going on and I didn't know how to tell him what was going on. Who would this and why. Wyatt was the first one at my house . "Wyatt "I cried "she's gone someone killed her".

"Shhhh... It's going to be okay".

"How's it going to be okay and someone killed my baby, someone needs to pay. I cried even harder. Then there was a knock on the door. I stiffen up , I knew he was coming but I thought my parents would be here first not him. "Tanya I sorry, he said from a distance. Then my parents came in. "She's gone I cried over and over aging in my moms arms.

Decebel

I pulled my phone out and called Lexi . " I told you to keeper Marcus away not kill my granddaughter , my daughters broken down here". I yelled throw the phone. " imagine when Tanya finds out its all Marcus fault that Kays died , she never want to talk to him". Decebel rubbed he's neck he hand the block up for when he spoke to Lexi , then when he and Jen forgot he had he's block up he puts it down. He keep thinking wht the hell do I get my self into this.

Marcus

Find out who someone killed my pup and it was cause of me hurted. I was going to get revenge but first I need to know who was involved. I what I had to do. I went to Jens and decebels house , I grabbed Lexi's phone from out the room. I called her all her recent numbers , then I found a number who called right after the murder of kat & then a another phone call after that I called the number that called right when kat was murder first. It rong a few times then someone answered. "Listen Lexi Chris dosent want to talk to you the only reason he killed the little girl is because you threaten he's family , you know damn well Chris dosent kill kids , and what you made him do was reasonable ". And with that the phone hung up. Whom ever this Chris was need to be found . Just as he was about to Dial the next number when Lexi came in. "What the hell are you doing with my phone", she said as she tryed to grab it from him. He push her back aginest the wall." You made someone kill my daughter"! I yelled in her face . I wanted to beat her up right then and their i want to kill her she hurt what's mine , bits she a girl I thought. Fuck it my wolf said. And with that my wolf was in control , Lexi didnt stand a chance ...

Tanya

Anger push throw the bond . Tanya took this chance since the block was up to see what Marcus was doing. She gasp as she saw him standing over very dead Lexi . He wolf was out of control and he need her. Wyatt was still here for comfort . "Wyatt ill be right back watch out for Luke please". He nodde "don't do anything stupied" . "I won't geez".

In lexi's room in Jen and decebels house

"What happen"? I asked as I came into the was sitting there crying , "they killed her cause of me ". He couldn't look at her , he knew discus would be on her face.

"Marcus it's ok".

"How can you say that when its my fault Kat gone".

"It's not time for the blame game, lets get who ever did that to Katey next".

"That won't help anything , he olny did it cause Lexi threaten he's family , like she did to me".

"What do you mean like she did too you , didnt you leave cause you wanted to"?

"Do you think I'm that dumb"?

"Is that a trick question"?

"Are you serous ,Tanya you can't be serous for once ". He muttered who the great Luna paired him up with non serous in the right moment person. Tanya was going to say something but held her tongue , she didnt need anymore drama ,anger ,or pain tonight . She just wanted her mate. She walked out the room. She was mad at Marcus , but also had a desire for him, she hated that sometimes. "Tanya I'm sorry "he called out behind her. She was tried she just lost her daughter she need thought.

In the morning

I walked over to my mom and decebels house with Luke he kept ask where was Katey and I tried to explain she not with us anymore. But he's 3 year old mind didnt understand , I understand that he didnt understand but it made me mad having to repeat it , it keep reminding I wasn't going to get woken up by her, she wasn't going to help with her brother, she wasn't going to be there, that what killed me most if all my baby ,wasn't going to be here, I never get to feel her warmness when I hug .I was about to cry when I wiped the tear before it came out . My Katey was gone, and whom ever did this I was going to make sure they payed for what they did to my 3 year old Katey .


	6. Chapter 7

_**(i deiced that im not posting on Thursday either ... im sorry just going to be really busy )**_

* * *

At Decebel and Jens house: Decebel

Seeing my daughter come throw the door all broken killed me . She was going throw this pain because of me . A lot of I should haves past my mind in this moment , I guess Jennifer felt me stiff , cause then she asked why." Nothing ", I told her knowing that she knew that I was lying .but she didnt confront me on it... Yet.

Tanya

I was sitting in the living room making plains about the funeral with my mom. I know she was as broken as I was, but she held her tears back so she could stay strong for me. Everyone was coming into town , Cosmina and Dillion, Aliyah and Daniel , wane and he's human girlfriend, and Haydin and he's mate Tiffany . All together they brought four children (Cosmina 1, Aliyah 2, Haydin 1). They all tried to confront me but it didnt work , I was a depress mother who lost a child.

Marcus

I called the second number all day ,but the phone was off, and they didnt set up a voice mail. Lucky I thought. Today I was going to head over to Chris house I tracied the number and it led me to a factor , the owner happen to be a Chris Martinez . I looked him up on google an found where he lived. 1462 maple road. I made it to the house finally. I knocked on the door. I short pale lady with Icey blue eyes about the door. "Can I help you sir"?

"I need to see mr Martinez ".

"Ok please wait a min ". I waited until he finally came to the door.

"You are"? He asked

"The child that you killed father ". Chris face lost all its color and turn really pale."I -I-I had to or she was going to kill my family , I only did it cause she threaten mine"." I know , that's why I'm not going to kill you , but you have to tell me every thing you know". "Lexi said her boss need someone gone , I said you know I don't kill no more , and that's when she threaten my family". I nodded then added "you don't have to worrie about her anymore ",and walked away.

Friday: Tanya

the funeral was today . All my friends and family was here, I which as they put the casket into the ground. I felt like I was in a puddle of tears when I got up. I sent Luke with my mom because I need sometime to mourn."Tanya ", Marcus said walking over to me. He pulled me into a bear hug . I missed the warmth of my mate. I know he was doing everything in he's power to find out who killed kat, I also wonder why he killed Lexi did it have anything to do with this.

Decebel

I know he killed her. I know he was coming after me next all he had to do is trace the number and he"ll know I did it. I know Jennifer would be would be pissed off at me gosh I messed up. My granddaughter gone and it's my fault." Decebel"?Jennifer voice got me out if my thoughts. "Yes love". "Why are you blocking me, I mean you use to do it once in a while but now it's all the time ". I could look her in the eye and didnt say anything. I felt the her more out the bed , I saw her tale the pillow and leave out the door. I felt pain throw the bond .

Marcus

I slept over at Tanya's house to make sure she was ok. I want to tell her everything from the time I lefted her right up to now, she need to know what's going on. It wasn't that late so I knocked on the door. I saw my son sleeping in her arms. I thought about how it would be if we were a regular family with no came up to me that Luke didn't know I was his father . Hmmm we need to fix that I thought, but not right now we'll tell him when the time is right. I lefted Tanya arm to Carrie Luke to his room . I brought him to he's room and tucked him in a planted a kiss on he's for head. I left the room with a smile. I walked right into Tanya . "I have to talk to you", I told her. She looked Nervous but then nodded. She led we straight to her bedroom, and patted the bed for me to sit." I wanted to talk to you about the past and recent events". Her face went white when I said past. She nodded for me to continue . " so last time you saw me well we we were together , I left". Pain flashed through her face and bond , but nodded aging. "There was a reason I lefted, Lexi for some reason kidnapped you, and told me I have to be with her or something would happen to you, I left I kept you safe for 3 years. Then I came back I can't lie when I first saw you I wanted to beg for forgiveness but then I saw katey and then Luke and I was piss of you moved on and had kids but then I found out they where mad I was happy. That why Lexi got katey killed because I was happy and she somehow know why. She tried to keep us apart so I killed her I know you been wondering. Someone else doesn't want us to be together and I know who it is". "Who "? "I really don't think you wanna know ". " I need to know whoever did this is going to pay they killed my daughter or gotten her killed". "Tanya what if the person is or was closed to you , do u still want to know"." Marcus tell me who got my daughter killed, I need to know they need to pay". I nodded and told her "Decebel". She look like she thought about it for a min , then Her face went the darkest red.


	7. Chapter 8

_**(moday was a holiday so i didnt update but next week Monday,Tuesday,Wednesday... the story is soon to be over in 5 or 6 or 7 chapters ) **_

* * *

I couldn't believe Marcus thinks my dad hurt he own granddaughter that's crazy right. I thought about it , why woul Marcus lie if he was living what would he get out of it, nothing I thought. Marcus couldn't be lying . That means Decebel really did it . I could feel my face change colors I was going to kill him.

"Love ", Marcus said throw the bond "you do know do know of you kill him then Jennifer dies to and I think that would be highly in fair". I mentall noted to make Decebel say thank Marcus for reminding , and also to thank my mom because If their life wasn't to link I would have been ripped him apart.

The anger of Tanya was rolling off of her like tilde waves .

Marcus

My head started to hurt and I was having trouble breathing. Tanya did no idea she was using her alpha power, I can't front I thought she was sexy when she was mad a used her alpha power on me.

Few days later Tanya

The only reason I went shopping is because I need food. That's when I bumped into Ryan , my old boyfriend before I went out with wane and Marcus. "How are you "? He asked. Did he know about my daughter I thought." I'm fine ". He must have known I was luring and asked me aging. "I'm ok I'm getting over it". "Good ", he said. I nodded. "You should come to dinner with me ", he said with a smile . I thought about it for a couple of seconds . What about Marcus I thought what are we? I hope he heard that . "Um... I don't know ". "Please "Ryan begged . He even did the face that got him everything he wants when we dating. It didn't work on me anymore Thoe, but it was amusing to see so I said gave me his number and said dinner tomorrow, and then walked away. I continued food shopping . I texted Ryan to give him my number .

At home

I started to put the food away. I and Ryan was still texting but I left my phone on the counter so I could put the food away faster. Talking to Ryan brought back memories , when things we easy back then. "Marcus can you put the rest of the food away I'm going to get in the shower". He nodded .

Marcus

"Hmm.." He said low . He was about 10 minutes , when Tanya phone lit up ,from a text from a Ryan? Who the hell is Ryan I thought, I looked threw the text , so far they text 236 message back and forth . Then right on cue Tanya came out the bathroom. This was a great time to ask her who was this Ryan guy was Luke was sleep . "Tanya ". I said ." Hey", she said." Don't hey who is this guy that says I miss you can't wait to see you tomorrow ". "You went threw my phone "? She yelled . I knew it was wrong but she was sneaking around. "Who the hell is Ryan "I growled. Anger swift her face. " he my x boyfriend from years ago and he asked me on a date , there you happy now "said as she grabbed her phone out of my hand. I walked away .

Tanya

He want through my phone that's unbelievable she thought. Then when he walks away pissed off. I wasn't sneaking around on him we aren't even a couple or was. I went to Luke's room and carried him to my bed. I went to sleep with him on my arms .

Next day

Marcus didn't show up which I didn't expected him to, so I dropped Luke of at Wyatt's and I got ready.

Marcus

I went to a Hotel last night I didn't feel like talking to no one . I still don't but I wanted to see Luke. So I went to Wyatt's house. "Sup Wyatt" I said as he open the door. "Sup "he said back. "I came to pick up Luke".

"Does Tanya know "? I thought about lying but then said "no ask her". When he called Tanya and ask her , she said yes but she said it so cool and heartless. All I did was go throw he phone ,she cheated. Both of our blocks must have been dropped cause I got a growl and " we aren't even a couple or was a couple , so I didn't even cheat".she was right , I thought . "Is that why you ask me what we were ,because he asked to a date". She sent me a picture of her nodding he head." Can u skip you date". "No ". And with that she put the bond up. What the hell man, I tried to get her back :/ but it not working. She my mate she's only want me what the hell is wrong with this picture. I was getting tried of standing there I thanked Wyatt and toke Luke to the park I was going to get to know my son today , if only my daughter was her too :(.

Tanya

I was wearing a flowing dress with a sweet heart top, that purple that at fades out. I felt kinda bad for treating Marcus like that. I kept wonder why was Ryan her now, I know he's Wyatt's brother and but why now, why here. Finally I heard the door bell ring, Ryan was here.

"Hello Taya "( that was the nickname he gave me when we started Dating).

"Hello ry " that was the nick name I have for him. He exerted me to the car and off we went.

Marcus

"Can I ask you a question "? The little boy Luke asked me. I nodded.

"Are you or do u know my daddy, because mommy doesn't let me go out with just anyone". I was amazed that a little 3 year old just asked me that. I called Tanya throw the bond" Luke just ask me am I he's dad what would you like me to say"? " don't lie to him, tell him the truth she said. The little boy keeled looking at me "so who are you"? He asked.

"I am your father".

"Are you sure "he said with the same face Tanya had when I said we were mates.

"Yes " I laughed.

"Ok daddy ".Luke said as he grabbed my arm. This was my son and know I've got him now all I need is Tanya . He thought with a smile.


	8. Chapter 9

_**(so Monday,Tuesday,Wednesday are updating day... i might surprise updates so look out for them ;).) **_

* * *

Tanya

The date went fine , I found out Ryan has changed a lot even since we met and disused I didn't want to be with him so I draw a line that stops at friendship.

Marcus

I was glad to hear Tanya's latest update about Ryan. I felt like I was introducing because she left the wall down. But she was my mate. Last night was amazing me and my son had a amazing time, I wish K was here but I felt like she was. I drop Luke of when Tanya said she was home "by herself". Good I did want other men around my son or her. Luke was sleeping in my arms by the time we got to the door. Tanya was still in her dress , I looked down to see she really affected , I had the face of embarrassment . Tanya must of saw because she giggled and moved her hand to motion for me to come in. And I did . I put Luke in he's room. Tanya must have changed when I was putting Luke to bed, because know she was wereing a short sexy black nightgown. Dose she know what shes doing to me ? I felt myself getting hard every step she toke that came closer to me. I heard a chuckle in my mind. "So why you being so nice to me now", I asked. The shock look was on her face I caught her off guard."I'm always nice to you "she said as she pulled to the sofa and the patted on the seat next to her for me to sit. I gave her a look. "Alright, so I saw you and Luke today and it look really cute and I desired that we should get back together and be a family ". I amazed I lifted her up and put her in a bear hug. " you don't know how long I've been waiting to her that ", I put my face in her neck and kissed her in the place I would leave my mark.

Tanya

I felt amazing to say that to Marcus. I missed and love Marcus . I grabbed Marcus hand we wanted each other right now, I dragged him to my bedroom. But this time I made sure I made sure we were protected .

In the morning

This morning was the greatest morning ever, I finally got to wake up in my mates arms just like when I fist slept with him.( when Decebel and her had a fight )"Good morning beautiful " I turned to see Marcus big green eyes. Look at him like this remind me of Luke , Luke has he's dads big green eyes. Katey had my eyes aqua blue. Marcus was slightly darker shade of tan then me though, both k and Luke had his tan. Man I miss katey, but she look over me right now .. My little angle. A tear slipped. Marcus grabbed me and whispered in my eye" I miss her to". And then he kissed my temple. I snugged closer to him.

Decebel

I got a call early in the am thankful Jennifer was sleeping so I answered it. "I'm please to tell you it went wonderful,and your lovely mate is safe... For now " the called ended soon after that. Decebel was a powerful wolf but Jennifer was he's weak spot , and sometimes he has to pay for that but he loved her that was his mate the great Luna paired him up with. Decebel would have ripped him apart but he been in the pack long then Decebel and he had Allies in the pack that would kill for him even if it cost them their life and a horrible meeting a very angry Decebel. I left before I broke something and wake up Jennifer, I need a run . I walked out the back door strip and phased. I wanted to hunt , and that when a rabbit sent crossed my nose. I howled to let it know I was on the chase. I caught the rabbit with in seconds , my wolf felt good at the run."damn you look sexy right now". I turn to see a half naked Jennifer . "Jennifer what did I tell you about being naked or half naked or striping in front of people", I snared. "We'll as you just said key word is in front of people I strip in the room and none was in the house when I left the room", she said with a smirk. "Jennifer". She rolled her eyes and smirk and yelled back"I'm going dress".

Marcus

When we finally got out of bed I kissed her goodbye and tried to do some investigating . Something's not adding up, I know Decebel may not like me cause I'm a hybrid but he loves katey why would she be killed. Was Lexi just doing it out of jealous?millions of questions were ruining throw my mind and I knew who knows the answer ,Decebel. All that morning I was going about how and when I was going to ask him about this.

Jen

I been ignored all day by Decebel, I just wanted to speak my part. (Jennifer said as she walked away giggling .)

Luke

Hey grandma !( another Jennifer move but this time by Luke ).

Marcus and Tanya

Are you guys serous lets get moving with the story !(back to the story I was bored and thought we should add something fun, so Manet once in a blue you'll see a characters p.o.v about something completely out the blue.)

Few days later:Tanya

Ryan hasn't stop calling and I been telling we are just friends , it really starting to piss me off, he always call when Luke is napping and then Luke wakes up super grumpy. Marcus said he was going to meet with my dad today and see what the hell is going on and if it means hurting my dad to see why kateys dead then so be it.


	9. Chapter 10

**_(been kinda busy lately this is yeasterdays chapter i got a little writers block if i miss a chapter this week ill try to update on next week for what ever chapter i missed :)..)_**

Decebel

This morning felt weird, and I didn't like it."you never like anything now go back to be its to early, and stop thinking so loud my heads going to explode if you go any louder ", Jennifer muttered. "Sorry "I whispered . Jennifer turned around and looked me in the eye. She look hurt and I know why I've been keeping her in the dark. She nodded cause of the thought. " So you going to tell me whats borthing beside the weird feeling"?I sign ,I couldn't tell her. I hugged her and hold her until I went to sleep.

Few hours later:Tanya

Am I ready to know why my daughters dead, why my dads doing this to me his baby girl. I sign and made Luke breakfast . Marcus came up from behind me and gave me a kiss on the cheek ." I love you " he's aid throw the bond and then added" you ready for today "? I honesty didn't know if I was ready , so I told him yes, someone needs to pay for my pain a suffering .

Marcus

When I ask her if she was ready she said yes but I saw the pain in her eyes . I lefted and headed straight over to Decebel .

Decebel

I heard a knock on the door. My gut started to clench . He couldn't be here I did what he asked. I open the door slowly death and life was the smell it smelt stale. Marcus was here, I knew he knew it was my I was waiting for this. Marcus grabbed my shirt and pulled me against the wall" why you get me daughter killed " he yelled. Thankful no one was home. "I didn't get your daughter killed you did , and I'm a alpha I think you should get your paws off me before you start something that shouldn't be started", I snapped. "Your Tanya's dad and I'm going to cut you some slake , I don't think you would have gotten katey killed, and if you knew she was going to get killed you would have but your foot down so who's in this little plain of yours, Marcus asked. "I can't say ". "Your going to say unless I'm going to kill you and you know we all love Jennifer and it would be a shame if she had to die with you cause you could open your mouth"." Don't you dare threaten my mate , do you know who your talking to I'm a alpha and I'm decebel", I snapped. "Then I think you should spill your beans unless bye bye Decebel and sadly Jennifer ". I sign. "Why did you try to keep us apart"? He asked. I didn't answer . "If you don't answer I will tell Jennifer everything and I know she dosent know or she would have left you"! I winced , he wouldn't. "You probable think I wouldn't so I tracked Lexi's phone calls and got them all copied ". I thought for a couple of minutes ." Why was katey killed" he asked in he's coolest voice ." Your asking me and your the one who got her killed I snapped at him, "Lexi told you one thing stay away from Tanya but no you had to go see her that why my granddaughter 6 feet under , because of you the damn hybrid who thinks he better then anyone". Marcus growled . "Why do you or Lexi not want me to be with Tanya "? "Your a hybrid do you think I wanted my daughter mated to a monster ? Lexi Ashly liked you so it was a bonus for me to get her to have you". "A Monster huh? Well if I'm am such a monster can you please tell me who I behave like a monster". I thought and thought" you drink off of people". He shook his head." Nope since I'm a hybrid I don't have to drink blood and I don't I live off of regular food".shit I thought. "Yup that what I thought, but the actually monster her Decebel is you, you tried to keep me and Tanya apart and now Kay's gone". " I didn't want you to be apart that bad it was damn -". I stopped. "Who", he said. I had my poker face on emotionless . "Hello Jennifer", Marcus said. That was really calling her. "Alright, and end call now". "I have to go Jennifer bye now",Marcus said laughing."now you ready to tell me who dosent want me and Tanya together "? I nodded. "Ryan" I said in a Stern voice . "Wyatt's brother Ryan ", he asked. "No a Ryan on the street duhh Wyatt's brother ". Sums hybrid I thought. Marcus nodded and headed to the door.

Marcus

Yup that Ryan's going to get it defiantly. "What's the matter mark ", Tanya asked. "Nothing ill tell you later get Luke we are going to go to the zoo". Tanya sent a picture of her winking and give me a kiss and left me mind.

Tanya

Marcus looked happy and mad when I saw him get out the car , Luke and I was waiting on the porch. He came up to us and hugged us, and popped a kiss on Luke and I foreheads ." Ready to go "Marcus asked. "Yes daddy ", Luke said as he jumped from my hand to Marcus arms. I laughed . The man of my life is holding he's child it was sexy. I noticed how Luke looked at lot like Marcus with his hazel eyes , the only differentce between them is that Luke has blond her because of my mom Jennifer . I started to think about katey she had the same color hair and eyes, both Luke and katey have my ugly noise . "Your noise is not ugly love , you have the cutest button noise " he said throw the bond and then kissed me on the noise. We all walked to the car Marcus open the door for me then put look in he's seat I was smiling the whole way to the zoo. Finally I asked him the question that been bothering me all day " so what happen at decebel and moms house"? Marcus got tensed, and look at the petting zoo where Luke was playing with a brown cow. I laughed.

"Well, see what happen was -". "Stop Delaying Marcus say it".


	10. read this :)

**so this is not a update :(but if you love gws then go to this link forum/Grey-Wolves-Roleplay/135058/ click charaters and ask Hidden-In-The-Shaddows pm her or just post it and see if u can join the fun in rp (roll play)? :) **


	11. Chapter 11

Marcus

"Alright , so I don't know how you are going to like this but your dad really doesn't want me and you togther". "Well " she said with a duhh look. " well Lexi was apart if the plain to kept me a away from you , there was a bounce though Lexi really liked me. Kay death had something to do with them not wanting us together but there's someone else involve ." She gave the question look that asked who. "Ryan". "Mommy can I have Ice cream "? Luke asked. "Guess we'll finish this talk later"Tanya said as she walk away to get Luke ice cream".

Luke

Mommy looked worrier all day so I asked her for ice cream. I remember when mommy was said she would it ice cream. " are you ok mommy"? I asked. "Why would you ask that Luke "? She ask with a questionable look on her face. "I just noticed you been a little eww today " I said with a smile.

Tanya

I was stunned that Luke learn to talk better and with bigger words I knew taking him to head start was a good idea, I started to wonder how Kay would be talking .i sign a day doesn't go by that I don't miss. That when I felt hands around me , the Hands made my skin crawl , the hands weren't Marcus or Luke's , and where is look? She thought to herself.

"Ryan"?

"Leave quietly or I will kill your son next". Kill my son next? Shit I thought he got katey killed . I closed the bond between me and Marcus . Ryan spray me with a no sent left spray. He lend me pass the Booths I passed to get in the zoo and to the parking a lot. When we got into the car I sent a I love you and take care of Luke for me and I love Luke too, to Marcus . And I closed my bond.

"Why are you doing this". I asked.

"I love you Nya , the day you broke up with me I knew you made the biggest mistake and now I got you back ". I wanted to snap you don't have me Marcus does but I knew it would back fire and he would hurt me in some way.

Marcus

"I love you and take care of Luke and I love Luke too" Tanya said throw the bond what did you mean I thought, but I felt the emptiness in my mind. I look around for Tanya . I didn't see her anywhere and i couldnt smell her. This isn't good I thought. I knew who had her to it was Ryan. I was snopping around and found Lexi was his mate true mate. But so reason he didn't want her and Lexi just wanted to make her mate happy so she tried to give him Nya why he won't Nya it's unknown.

Tanya

I was doing this for Luke why the bond was up I didn't know so I toke it down. Right way I got "what the hell Tanya I know your with Ryan what the hell does he want from us? "He wants me "he says.

"But he had Lexi a true mate the great a amazing Luna made them for each other."

" I know babe".

Suddenly I felt a hand on my thigh . "May I help you"I snapped. The farther I got from Luke I got cranky.

"I have a surprise for you when we get to our house".

"I don't like surprise so what is it".

"I think your going to like this surprise and if I tell you it wouldn't be a surprise". Tanya rolled her eyes . After 10 minutes or so we rolled up on this big hours I was guessing Ryan was a alpha cause when we rolled up many people where standing there with there necks bare . Ryan grabbed my hand and gave me a wanna be reassuring smile. I tried a shake his hand off but he had a firm grip.

"You ready "he asked . I didn't answer . He got our the car and then open my door.

" Tanya this is bar the beta and Martha he's mate and their daughter Dakota ". Ryan said pointing to the couple in front of us".

"It's nice to me you ", I said with a fake smile. I mean it is nice to meet them but not under these circle stances .

" Tanya's tired from our trip we fully intrude her to the back tomorrow". Ryan said with a firm nodded.

" your the alpha aren't you". I said more as a statement then a question . He nodded. While we went up the stairs I tried to talk to Marcus.

"He's an alpha"? He asked very confused.

"Yea ... He still hasn't told me what he wants yet , but he has a surprise for me".

"Hmm..."

" I have to go I love you tell Luke I love him too" I sent a picture of me puckering up my lips.

"We love you too. And Make show his dick stays I he's pants.

" Marcus I have to go love you and ill make sure".

"Hello to Tanya , you there "?

"Oh yes I was in a deep thought".

"Hmmm... You know Tanya if we ate going to build a relationship we kneed to tell each other the truth". A relationship? Is this kid killing me my heart belongs with Marcus .

" I know it does "Marcus said throw the bond.

"Did you hear me" Ryan asked.

" we aren't in a relationship ".

" we are if you want your son safe".

Damn why did he always bring the kids into things.

"Fine , where's this surprise at"?

"Follow me ", he said as he grab my hand.

We went to the sailer. It was dark and dusty. We finally found the door . A little figure was in the Connor. Ryan motion me to move in.

"Hello "I said shy.

"Mommy is that you".

Mom ? I look at Ryan with a confused smiled. The figure came closer."it's me mommy katey".


	12. Chapter 12

_**random updates**_ **, this story should be over in the next chapter or 2**

* * *

Omg it was katey my heart skip a beat.

"Mommy it's really me". I grabbed her chubby cheeks to see if it really was her. It was.

"I thought Lexi killed her", I turned to Ryan.

"Nope ", Ryan said looking smuggled.

" so who or what was that I buried"?

"Look alike". He made he so pissed off he was acting like normal are ok to do what he did.

" turn around Katey and cover your ears". Katey did what said and that when I stuck the finger up and told him To Kiss my furry ass.

"Proudly ", he said while he moved he's eye browns up and down .

"Ryan my daughters right here", I said very seriously .

"You started it ".

I rolled my eyes at him."whatever".

"Can I turn around and uncover my ears mommy"?

"Yes ,love... So tell what have you been up to lately"?

"He stuck me in a room and don't let me out ".

"Ryan you treated her like she's a animal are you d.a right now".

"I'm new to this" Ryan said looking away. I walked out the room with katey and into the living with Dakota , I put Disney Chanel on for Them ,I left the room to find Ryan .

"Why the hell would you make my life hell , making me think my daughters died leaving my mate behind".

" you needed a better life and with me in it".

" tell me why we broke up". Pain came to his face.

"That what I thought , you cheated Marcus never cheated therefore I'm better off with him" . My skin started tingling , did he really just slap me. I phased right in front of him. I bit him. He phased and before I could get another bite. Before I knew we where on a full fight . Then there was hand on me. "Get off of each other", bar yelled. "Come on Tanya " Martha pulled on me. I let him go, and walked in wolf form to my room. I phased back to my human form. I looked beat up.

"What the hell happen to you, Marcus spazed throw the bond.

"We had a fight"

"You and who"?

"Ryan and I".

" Tanya I'm coming and I'm challenge him for you so be ready ".

"Marcus no"!

"How else am I supports to get you back"?

"Okay I have a surprise for when you come".

Few hours later

I ate and got Kay and luke ready and I didn't even look at Ryan. And then the doorbell rang. The sent of pizza hit my noise . It was the pizza guy. Then the door ring aging and I heard Marcus .

" I'm here come down stairs".

I walked down the stairs with Katey in my arms.

"I challenge you for Tanya ", Marcus voice sounded deadly ."let's go Tanya". They all looked up at me. Marcus was moving Tories , but stop dead in he's traces when he saw katey in my arms. " we'll talk later about this". I told him throw the bond. He nodded .

"Hold up you can't take her"! Ryan yelled.

"Yes I can your abusing her , I want her to stay at her mother and fathers house until the fights over".

"Deal, but you do know she has to come for the fight".

"Yes now I will take her and the child to the Jen and decebels house ".

"My beta will follow". Marcus nodded. Then he guided katey and u to the car. We wasn't talking in the car but we was having a full there the bond he kept asking how was this possible. I told him we'll take later, but he was to hard headed to listen.

" wanna know now".

"I'll still you later".

After that the car ride was silent .

Finally we arrived at my parents house. Marcus opened the car door and let's us out.

"Your going to tell me right"? Marcus asked throw the bond . I nodddd and closed the door , behind me.

" Tanya are you ok" my mom ran up to me and put me in the biggest hug ever.

"Besides my mate fighting for me tomorrow I'm all good". I said with sarcasm.

It was clear my mom didn't catch it though because she said" that good for you, your a lucky little duckling having other little ducklings fighting for you". I just laugh and shook my head .

" good night mom".

In the room

"How is Katey Alive, is that her"? The question rang in my head .

"Yes it's her ,and they had a look alike killed"

" are you ready for this fight"?

"Why would I want to seem mate fighting to the death".

" I missed you Tanya, and Luke does to. And by the way did you tell katey yet "?

"I've been so busy it slipped my mind, I would tell her now but she sleeping . I guess I'll have to tell her tomorrow"

" so I call Ryan and the fight is going to be tomorrow ".

My face Dropped I really didn't like the fact that my mate was fighting for the death for me.

"Nya it'll be okay , go get so sleep ok we or I have a long day tomorrow ".

I couldn't sleep. Every time I closed my eyes I pictures of Marcus on the floor dead with me hugging he's non moving form with blood all over his shirt . I guess Marcus felt my worried their the bond , because I felt he hands around me. " I will win love, I won't let anyone take you away from me" he said when he kissed my cheek. I snugged closer to him.

" I love you Marcus " , I said as sleep was taking me.I felt him kiss me goodnight.


	13. Chapter 13

_**last chapter hope you like it :)**_

* * *

Marcus

I left before Tanya woked up and took a shower , and I put the bond up I knew this would worrie her but I needed to stay focus I kissed her goodbye . I headed down stairs and said goodbye to the kids.

Tanya

When I woke up the other side if the bed where Marcus was , was now cold. I tried to reach him throw the bond and it was closed. I closed my eyes for a few minutes then got up to make breakfast . Katey was waiting for me when I got up. "What do you want to eat for breakfast" I asked her.

"Pancakes , and scrambled eggs " Katey said with the biggest smile every .

"Ok, go wake up Luke for me". She nodded and jumped off the swings . Few minutes later:

"mommy can we see daddy today"? Luke asked.

"Daddy "? Katey asked with a confused face.

"So katey" I started.i wish there was a manual on how to tell you 3 year old who there father is. So I said this " remember the guy who pick us up yesterday "? She nodded slowly .

"Well hes your dad". He face got bright .

"So can we see daddy"? she asked.

"I'll think about it okay". I told her.

I made breakfast for them a went clothes shopping, cause if the other male smells the other male on you the going to feel the need to kill even more. I frowned when I got that thought back into my head of Marcus dead on the floor. I quickly kick that thought out my head. That's when my mom Jennifer walks in.

"I would ask you a question that is pg 13 but there's 3 years in here" I nodded. "The match starts at 12 which is in 2. Mind you, you still have to go shopping and to a Hotel to shower". I really didn't want to wash Marcus sent of me but I have to. I gave the kids to Wyatt. Wyatt hated Ryan because of what he did to me and Wyatt already didn't like him so I knew he wasn't going to give my kids away behind my back. Then I went shopping . I went to forever 21 I got black skinny jeans and a white short in the front like above the belly and flowy in the back. I went back to the hotel and took a shower their soap was amazing . I laughed at my thought I was doing the dumbest thing to keep the picture off of Marcus being dead out if my head. Finally 11:45 came and I was on my way to a fight . I was scared to death my hands were shacking . I got there on time I saw a ring with lots oh people around it my pack and Ryan's pack I saw Marcus family . They wanted to hug my but I wasn't taking my chance of putting Marcus in anymore danger. Finally my dad went into the ring and Ryan and Marcus walked in . My dad told them the rules like police tell the people their rights. As soon as my dad walk out they began. They circled each other I became sick my stomach was doing backflips. I stood quite though not wanting to break the constrain of the fighting . Ryan hand Marcus leg in he jaw and was currently crush it. I hear Marcus whine and it made me wince. Marcus turned and try to snap Ryan on his stomach so he could get he's leg out . It works but now he's leg was just limb. Ryan keep biting at Marcus . With every bite the sucker I felt. I tried to close my ears and block everything or I was going to faint I must have been blocked out to the end of the fight , because every had sad faces on . I looked at see Marcus on the floor I was runing to him. Suddenly I was off the ground and looking in green eyes. Marcus and Ryan both look alike at first glance and when their not next to each other but when their side by side you could tell the difference . The person in front of me was Marcus I kissed him and hugged him . He wince . "I'm sorry " I said as I but my lip. He nodded . " I thought that was you out there " I said with a relieved face . " I know you did " he said as he kissed my temple . "I'm ready to go see luck and tell katey I'm her dad , and start the ceremony and the blood rites and the marriage", Marcus said barely out of breath. " you have a lot on your mind don't you"? I said joking. "You are probable ads more to your plan when I tell you this " . He looked at me funny . " I'm pregnant" , I told him . He looked shock at first and then kissed me . " when did you find out "? He asked. "We'll I wasn't feeling good and I thought it had to do with fighting so I went to drug store to help me and instincts told me get a pregnancy test , and wola I'm pregnant ". Marcus grabbed my hand and we headed home . "I love you" he whispered to me .

"I love you to ". I told him as I kissed him on the check .

as so as we pick up katey and Luke we headed home.

"Marcus and Tanya " decebels voiced boomed throw out the house . I looked at Marcus and he shrugged . That's when we started heading upstairs to see what Decebel wanted . I knocked on the door .

"Come in "Decebel answered.

"As you know Marcus fought Ryan ". He started . I nodded no duhh he fought Marcus we were all there I thought . Marcus chuckled throw my thought I guess cause I heard him.

" as you also know Ryan is a alpha ".. He started slowly . I knew where he was going with this my mouth dropped. As I looked over attar use who looked lost.

"Marcus you killed the alpha there for you are the new alpha ". I told him looking amazed .


End file.
